Executive Search
Search area Attackers Associates Attackers Attackers VIP Associates |todo = VIP Stay hidden in the search area. Return to the search area. Associates Your CEO/VIP is being hunted. Protect them. Other players Find the VIP of Organization and take them out player is the target VIP/CEO. Take them out |fail = Organization Player eliminated the wanted VIP. Organization killed the VIP. The wanted VIP left the area before time was up. Other players The wanted VIP managed to survive the search. |reward = $25,000 - $35,000 (Organization) $30,000 (Attackers) |unlockedby = Becoming a VIP |file_name = gb_hunt_the_boss (.ysc script) }} Executive Search is CEO/VIP Work featured in Grand Theft Auto Online added as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Description Executive Search is a game-mode which can be started by the CEO or VIP of an Organization. It is found in the VIP/CEO Work job list by navigating the Interaction Menu. The VIP/CEO of the organization will be informed to hide in a specific portion of the map for 10 minutes. They will be unrevealed on the map shortly after starting the game mode. Associates of their organization have the objective of protecting the hidden VIP (whom is visible only to them) while other players outside of the organization have the objective of hunting down the VIP. Numerous clues to the VIP's whereabouts become evident when in the search area, such as vibrations from the player's controller. They may also become visible on the radar for a brief moment when killing players. The VIP will complete the mission if and when they survive the 10 minute duration of remaining hidden in the allocated area. Leaving the area will warn the VIP to remain in the boundaries, otherwise the mission will fail. Typical payouts from the mission are $25,000 if playing alone. Having active associates in the session may influx the reward and will pay all associates the same reward. If the associate enters the area, they will be rewarded an additional $500, regardless of how long they remained in the area. If the associate successfully protects the VIP from at least 1 player, rewards of $2,000 are given to all associates and the VIP themselves. Associates whom are in the same crew as the VIP may be rewarded further RP. Other players whose objective is to kill the VIP will also be given $500 for entering the area, regardless of their success. Killing the VIP will also reward the player up to $30,000, dependent time taken and amount of resilience provided. Executive Search Locations The location of the search area is fixed but is chosen based on the VIP's current location. There are a total of 25 locations around the state of San Andreas'All coordinates': -472.415 , -1689.474 -1654.092 , 213.143 -1008.389 , -1020.496 -604.266 , -142.684 -1700.562 , -322.726 -1158.28 , -383.876 -1191.066 , -1491.259 160.142, -1761.704 1097.841, -554.319 191.932, 124.653 323.693, -867.527 1386.79, -1689.002 968.623, -3067.462 928.85, -2270.156 1667.876, 3710.527 2459.918, 4827.391 1506.714, 6513.564 2501.049, 2639.483 2658.239, 1542.729 1415.427, 1819.726 -194.476, 6316.824 -660.505, 5677.562 -1557.125, 4561.964 -159.803, 2713.044 -3240.385, 1106.345 and are all the same diameter. The locations are strictly based on land to avoid players going out to sea, although numerous boundaries do cover the coastal range of San Andreas. Locations are based in, but not limited to: ;Los Santos *Hill Valley Church, Pacific Bluffs. *University of San Andreas, Los Santos, Richman. *Richards Majestic Productions, Backlot City. *Rockford Hills City Hall, Rockford Hills. *Downtown Vinewood. *Legion Square, Pillbox Hill. *Mirror Park, East Vinewood. *Vespucci Canals *Vespucci Beach Sidewalk Market, Vespucci Beach. *Rogers Salvage and Scrap, La Puerta. *Rancho, South Los Santos. *El Burro Heights, East Los Santos. *Cypress Flats, East Los Santos. *Terminal, Port of Los Santos. ;Los Santos County *Chumash *Palmer-Taylor Power Station, RON Alternates Wind Farm. *Davis Quartz & Senora Way Trailer Park, RON Alternates Wind Farm. *Stoner Cement Works, Vinewood Hills. *Great Chaparral. ;Blaine County *Sandy Shores, Grand Senora Desert. *Grapeseed. *Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. *South Paleto Bay & Paleto Forest. *Paleto Bay. *Procopio Truck Stop, Procopio Beach. Map Instructional Messages and protect them to earn cash and RP.}} and take out their VIP to earn cash and RP.}} Tips ;VIP/CEO *Try to move carefully as possible to avoid detection by other rival players. Use clothing that blends in with other NPCs. *Disable friendly fire to prevent bodyguards from accidentally killing the VIP. *Steal a civilian vehicle with no damage and place Sticky Bombs on it. Drive like other NPCs, or if players are too close to your location, detonate the bomb immediately to spawn in different location inside the area. *Some assigned locations have better hiding spots without the use of glitches. For example, the VIP can hide inside the train tunnels to avoid getting detected by other players. *Wall breaching is another technique of surviving. However, they could risk getting reported by other players for exploiting and may be flagged as cheating. *Avoid approaching too close to rival players as their controller vibrates and point to your location. Just kill or take an easy way out. *Your bodyguards should not be following you as rival players will tail the bodyguard's location making them easier to spot you. Additionally, do not enter the bodyguard's vehicle making it very reliable of your presence. *If the VIP prefers to attack rival players instead, drop BST as well as having full health and armor equipped with them allowing a better chance to survive. *Use a thermal vision helmet to avoid rival players that are in off the radar or ghost organization. *Driving a vehicle allows attackers to lock onto the vehicle. Avoid using vehicles if nearby players are in vehicles such as the Deluxo, Oppressor or any armed air vehicle. ;Bodyguards/Associates *Do not follow your VIP/CEO making your rivals easier to track them down. *Distract the rival players by shooting at them. *The player may need to keep an eye out for aircraft infiltrating the search. ;Attackers *As an attacker, use Off the Radar or Ghost Organization but keep your distance. Using this ability too close to their distance can result a few experienced players to use ghost organization for their bodyguards or continuously take an easy way out. *Any armored vehicles is another offensive move though a few experienced players will always try to destroy and take an easy way out quickly. *The VIP can also hide in small alleyways or camp on top of buildings. Look for these areas to find the VIP. *Helicopters or other aircrafts are not recommended as they can be taken down by unsuspecting organizations that are off the radar. **However, the Hydra or P-996 LAZER can be used as a supportive method to pressure the VIP from their hiding place. *If possible, have a friend or yourself find a vantage point to provide lookout support for the VIP's location. *Using any thermal vision helmet makes the search significantly easier as it can detect the VIP's presence and movements through walls and buildings. **However, this only applies if the player is distant away from the search as the weakening of the thermal helmet makes it harder on close grounds. *Place proximity mines in any possible hiding or open spots if necessary. *Scare or kill all NPCs to look for their search if possible. *Kill one of their bodyguards where they will respawn to the nearest VIP location. *The controller vibrates and highlights the target when a player is close to them. Gallery ExecutiveSearch-GTAO-FindTarget.png ExecutiveSearch-GTAO-TakeOutVIP.PNG|Take out the VIP as another player. ExecutiveSearch-GTAO-WinnerKilled.png|Killing the VIP. Trivia *If the VIP takes the easy way out by using the interaction menu, commits suicide by explosives, or is killed by NPCs, the mission won't be registered as a fail for the VIP's organization, making it an exploitable tactic of completing the mission. **Similarity, any rival Mobile Operations Center that kills a VIP, using the mounted cannons, will not count as a kill. **The VIP who was shot by the player, then easy way out will not count as a kill despite that the player killed them. **However, the mission still will fail if friendly fire is turned on and having bodyguards kill their VIP. *Spectating the VIP is disabled at all times likely due to players attempting to coordinate any VIP movements. External Links *Games Tips on Rockstar Newswire References Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Organization Work Category:Missions in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online